Venom
by ravnesque
Summary: Raven's supposed to be the healer of the tower.. but what happens wen she can't seem to restore herself? BBRae oneshot. Fluffy-ish.


So since I'm just transfering all my work from Tumblr to here, some of my "intro" paragraph blips may seem familiar/outdated... whoopsies.

I've been thinking about this prompt for a while now…. I'd really rather read it than write it, but alas, I tried to formulate my thoughts into words. Please read and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome, because I'll probably keep editing this anyway. Thanks and happy day! (8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

It was an ideal day in Jump City. The sun shone, and cumulous clouds distributed themselves evenly over the clear blue sky. It was the kind of day where Starfire would beg the Titans for a day on the town, and Raven would agree. The five teenage superheros were strolling (or flying) to the pizza parlor when a buzz on their communicators signaled it was time to go to work.

The Titans had ranked this villain as a light threat. Killer Moth escaped from jail and released a fresh army of small mutant moths. He was fairly unintelligent and insignificant in strength; a giant bug, really. She wasn't worried.

Cyborg blasted the millions of moths. His blue sonic canon, filled with a reverse biochemical formula, turned the flying nuisances into mini maggots once more. Robin and Beast Boy were double teaming on Killer Moth. Since the girls were the only two who could fly (in human form), Starfire and Raven had a large net and were capturing the arguably cute creatures.

Raven was helping Starfire round up the moths, but her mind was elsewhere. Honestly, Raven had just been zoning out. The team could take Killer Moth easy. Heck, she probably could've ridden the city of the overgrown bug with a flick of her wrist. She hadn't been thinking about anything in particular, only enjoying this light combat on a beautiful day.

Mindlessly, Raven cast her black magic over the swarm of baby moths, and they instantly disintegrated. The dark sorceress blinked; the vision was hazy from the myriad of microscopic insects, and she was already slightly dazed. She didn't notice Killer Moth's whip swing her way.

He cracked the whip at her, managing to slash her side. Milliseconds later, Beast Boy's tiger form ripped Killer Moth from the sky. Killer Moth fell backward into Cyborg, where the half metal man ripped off the villain's wings. Starfire was still rounding up mutant moths while Robin was on the phone with the police. No one noticed Raven curled over on the hard cement, pressing her hand to her side. The gash was bleeding mercilessly. She could heal it easily, if it weren't for the unusual burning sensation. Blood was beginning to pool, and she panicked. The Titans were finishing up at the scene. Quickly, she teleported herself to the Tower before she was too weak to travel.

She founded herself on the floor of the Titans' living room. Ripping away the surrounding fabric, she now took the time to inspect her wound. It was of medium depth, nothing too serious. But as she looked more closely, she saw why it felt so strange. A milky white substance was mixing with her blood. The white venom was draining her energy, and the area around the open skin was turning purple. Her powers alone could not heal her. She needed advanced attention, fast. She decided to lay on her side, and wait for her teammates to get home. A foolish idea, but her brain couldn't seem to formulate a better one.. Soon, sleep took over.

"Raven." Robin prodded her shoulder. Raven's violet eyes slowly opened. Her hand was subconsciously pressed to her injury and she woke to worried heads looming over her. She sat up, momentarily forgetting her situation, only to collapse again. She winced and Robin's mask narrowed.

"What happened?" Her leader questioned. Raven bit her lip and slowly removed her hand. Gasps rung out from Starfire and Cyborg as they viewed her wound. The mistress of magic frowned. She knew it looked bad, but it wasn't too awful. Then she looked down.

Her injuring was festering and the milky white substance was replacing her blood. The skin around the gash was definitely black now. "Killer Moth's venomous whip." Robin concluded. Raven snarled as if to say, ' _obviously_.' Robin ignored her. "Cyborg, take her to the medical bay." Their leader commanded, and the metal man began to cup her body.

A black bit of magic attacked her metallic friend. Raven gasped quiet. "I'm sorry." She tried to steady her voice, trying to convince everyone, including herself, that it wasn't _that_ serious. But truthfully, the wound was starting to _really_ burn. "I don't um.. I don't think I can move." She didn't want to admit she was in insane pain.

"Friend, can you not heal yourself?" Starfire questioned. Raven shook her head. The immense pain was building. Soon Raven feared she would pass out. This venom was far too strong for her in a weakened state. "Then you must let us take you to the bay of medicine! Please!" Starfire flew to Raven, uniting their hands.

Raven frowned. Her poisonous wound couldn't be healed by any medical instrument. It needed to be flushed and sterilized. Oh, and to stop bleeding. She was too drained for a shower and a bath would only mean soaking in poison. Raven had an idea. She was growingly aware of a certain teammate's absence. "Where's Beast Boy?" He would know what to do.

Immediately, Cyborg contacted Beast Boy. Starfire just knelt over Raven, who was growing paler every second. Robin continued to check his teammate's pulse, take her fever, etc.

Finally the green changeling burst through the doors. "Where is she?" He demanded. He was still burning with anger from his frenzy with Killer Moth. After Raven had gone down, he and Cyborg had thoroughly taken down the villain. Three Titans immediately backed away, revealing a wounded Raven. They had never seen Beast Boy look so… Fierce.

Spotting his team surrounding her on the floor, he rushed to his darling's side. "Rae, what's wrong? Why do you-" Raven eyes were only half open when her hand fell from her gash. Beast Boy gasped at her wound. It wasn't the injury that bothered him, but the sickly substance that covered it. "How can I help?" He asked, a new determination replacing his anger.

Raven looked around, face burning. Just because her energy was currently being sucked, didn't mean she couldn't be embarrassed. She caught Starfire's watery green eyes and sent her alien friend an optical message.

Starfire quickly caught on. "Cyborg, Robin, let us prepare a meal for tonight, to replenish Raven's strength." Robin started to protest, but Starfire shuffled the boys into the kitchen without opposition. Alone at last, Raven sighed. Beast Boy continued to glare at Raven's wound.

"Raven, I seriously don't know what you want me to do." Beast Boy felt defeated.

Raven growled and used her last bit of strength to reach up, grab a chunk of messy green hair, and yank down. Beast Boy whimpered at the sudden jerk, but didn't fuss. She pushed his nose towards her wound.

"Ew, Rave-" Beast Boy squirmed. Then he caught of whiff of her wound. Heightened animal senses kicked in, and instinctively, he pressed a hand to her hip, rolling her towards him. She lay on her right side. Her wound stretched from under her left breast to her bony left hip. It bled lightly and the white liquid was thickening rapidly. A low growl erupted from the changeling's throat as he inspected the wound.

Without a second thought, the changeling pressed his lips to her side. He was sucking, removing the venom from her with his mouth. This would remove the poison; somehow he knew it was not toxic if swallowed. It was only harmful if in contact with an open wound. Unfortunately for Raven, it was. After the green boy had removed the venom, he dipped his tongue inside of her gash. To cleanse the wound. Raven whimpered as she felt Beast Boy's ruggedness contact her body's dermis. He slowly dragged his tongue over the length of her slash. The pain was unbearable, but the after affect felt heavenly. The sorceress closed her eyes and focused on breathing. The venom had already robbed most of her energy, but she fought to stay awake.

After a good hour, Beast Boy was satisfied with his work. The gash was now slightly scabbed and freed of the color white. The black skin surrounding her injury was faded to a dark grey. Raven had gathered enough strength to finish the job, healing herself with a wave of blue glow.

Perfect. Like she was never even hurt. Although, now emotionally and physically spent. She sighed in irritation. The sun had gone down and Robin was setting out dinner plates. It had taken the rest of the team two hours to convince Starfire that a Tameranean dish wasn't the way to go, and to settle on meatloaf. The day had come and gone, and Raven felt it had been wasted on her.

She pushed herself up to better face her teammate. "I knew you'd know what to do."

Beast Boy rested a hand on the curve of her bare left side. "The animal inside me did." He nervously ran his tongue over his sharp canine.

"Well, thank you. You were the only one who could've helped. It doesn't matter _how_ , it matters that _you did it_." Raven gazed at him with subtle admiration. He didn't seem like much, but whenever she truly needed him, he always pulled through. Raven shifted to a kneeling position, and leaned closer to the green changeling. "That must've been awful, thank you." She kept leaning into him until their foreheads touched. Her eyes searched his for any emotion. But all she saw was guilt.

Beast Boy tore away from their staring contest, looking down. "Um, no problem Rae." She shook her head and exhaled loudly. The truth. That's what she wanted. Garfield was defeated. He _always_ gave her what she wanted. "Actually, um I kind of…" He swallowed. He shoved his head towards his chest even further and mumbled. "I kind of enjoyed it." He was ashamed. Ashamed that he relished his girlfriend's blood, like some kind of thirsty _beast_. Which he spent every second of every day trying to convince himself and everyone around him that he wasn't. His confession was so quiet, she didn't hear.

"What?" Raven strained her ears and sat up a bit more.

"I like the way you taste." He hissed, a bit louder and with a hint of annoyance.

Raven remained externally emotionless. She had now straightened up completely and sat in front of a slouching Beast Boy. "That's not strange. And no, you're _not_ a _beast_." She commented tonelessly. A low snarl escaped his throat. Raven stifled an eye roll. "I'm serious." She insisted, using the same bored voice. She wouldn't admit it, but his touch felt good, no _great_ on her wound. It was like each stroke of his rough tongue was delivering a piece of heaven, one lick at a time. She absolutely craved it. But she would rather die than tell him that. "Anyway, you saved me. So for that, I thank you." She stood and offered her teammate a hand.

After a short pause, he took it and offered her back a half smile. "No problem. It's not like you haven't saved me once or twice." He winked. Raven allowed her eyes to to orbit. "I just hope it doesn't happen again." His voice turned serious, as his fingers trailed over her sharply curved, exposed waist, under her cloak. Raven pressed her side to the front of the green man's body, until she could hear his heartbeat.

"It won't." But she wouldn't keep her word. The changeling's healing powers felt like magic, much more desirable than her own. He hadn't healed her, only replaced the dangerous venom with his own. His mouth delivered a wonderful poison that consumed her. And Raven wanted more.

She made a mental note to get a few more paper cuts when reading.

* * *

I hope this was to everyone's liking! Tell me what you think. (:


End file.
